


Would You Look At That

by collectingnames



Series: My Miracle (fjorclay collection) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A N D T H E N T H E Y K I S S, Blood, First Kiss, Grievous Injury, M/M, fjorclay, i'll never be over cad telling fjord that someday he'll be someone's miracle, solely so he could fire off three eldritch blast and have a bigger healing pool, spoilers up to ep 76, technically i wrote fjord at 11th level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingnames/pseuds/collectingnames
Summary: So, Fjord has healing abilities now--The fight had quickly taken a turn for the worse. Caleb’s luck had run out and it seemed that his new armor had invited the universe to just try and hit him harder. Beau was stuck with a creature that just would not go down, drawing all of her attention to it to prevent it from turning its wrath on the rest of the Nein. Nott and Jester were shoulder-to-hip facing down the enemy but anyone could see Jester was exhausted and low on spell slots. Wait, Caduceus! Where was Caduceus?Fjord snapped his head back and forth trying to find their second cleric. Why the hells couldn’t he see him anywhere?





	Would You Look At That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm super new to this. I posted this fic about a week ago to my tumblr since I didn't have an ao3 yet so feel free to let me know if I should add some tags or change the rating etc. I'm very slowly working on more fjorclay stuff and I'll try and put it all into one series on here for the sake of organization.

The fight had quickly taken a turn for the worse. Caleb’s luck had run out and it seemed that his new armor had invited the universe to just try and hit him harder. Beau was stuck with a creature that just would not go down, drawing all of her attention to it to prevent it from turning its wrath on the rest of the Nein. Nott and Jester were shoulder-to-hip facing down the enemy but anyone could see Jester was exhausted and low on spell slots. Wait, Caduceus! Where was Caduceus?

Fjord snapped his head back and forth trying to find their second cleric. _Why the hells couldn’t he see him anywhere?_

“CLAY?!” rising panic pitched up his voice.

He narrowly avoided the claws slashing down at his chest by throwing up his shield. The thing yowled in pain when he struck it with Dwueth’var. He backhanded slapped it across the face with his shield to push it away, charging deeper into the battle to find Caduceus. Where was he? Where?! The panic in his mind dug in its claws and made his heart thrum even faster in his chest. Just waves and waves of monsters crawling out of the rift and not a hint of pink hair or green beetle armor or that warm aura that generated around him as he cast his spells.

“_CADUCEUS!_” He tried again.

A familiar deep scream choked by blood and smothered by the sound of cracking chitin stabbed straight through the panic clouding him. He whipped around following the sound and Caduceus appeared, no longer invisible as the thing that had plunged its claws into his chest knocked him unconscious. Caduceus didn’t drop straight away, his body hung limp from the monster’s claws for a moment before falling to the dry, rocky ground.

The three blasts of crackling verdant energy shot instinctively from his hand and hit their mark, “_Caduceus!_”

The horrible abyssal creature recoiled and retreated, battered but nowhere near defeated just smart enough to know that this wouldn’t be easy prey. But Fjord didn’t question why the thing ran from him. That wasn’t important. He sheathed Dwueth’var and ran to Caduceus’s side so quickly he almost tripped on his own feet. Blood soaked through his shirt and followed the jagged cracks in his broken armor. If he was breathing Fjord couldn’t tell. His eyes hung open in an expression of numb surprise, unseeing.

“Caduceus! ‘Duceus! Can you hear me?” They’d all gone down in battles before, they’d all taken big hits. This wasn’t even the first time Caduceus had gone down like this. But he couldn’t stop the new breed of fear bubbling up to the surface.

Fjord didn’t know where he got the idea from. He didn’t know how it occurred to him to even try and do it or why he thought that doing it would do anything more than staunch the blood. But he put both hands to the gash going through Caduceus’s chest. It felt like the sunset reflecting off the ocean and soaking his face and chest with warmth. The all-encompassing warmth of sun reflecting off sea that makes you forget that there's any world around you besides that sun on your skin. There were gulls in his ears and salt spray sticking in his hair. The sensation washed over him, flowed through him, could feel it seep through his hands to send pins and needles up his arms. Made a warmth distinct from Caduceus’s blood on his hands. _Please, please be safe, let him be safe. Please, Cad, please, wake up, wake up, please wake up!_ Even right now he couldn’t let himself think _I can’t lose you._ Because if he let that thought take hold it would never let him go. Fjord ignored how warm his eyes felt and the tight feeling in his chest and throat that tried to hold off unrepentant sobs.

A hand, a hand he knew well reached up and held his cheek. The same hands that had healed and held more times than he could count.

Fjord could feel himself breathing too fast and the warmth in his eyes turn to burning. Caduceus stirred, eyes refocusing to look up at him. A thumb brushed his cheek, and in the next second, the burning in his eyes unleashed tears. Caduceus stared up at him, still, a dazed look in his eyes before it turned into an overwhelmingly warm smile, “_Would you look at that…a miracle._”

Fjord choked down the sob with an unabashed laugh from that same deep place in his chest. Didn’t hesitate or double-think it when Caduceus’s hand went from his cheek to the back of his neck. And let the relief and joy and love wash over him when he pulled himself up and kissed him.


End file.
